Night and Day
by Patches531
Summary: To Elise Miller working at the Smithsonian is the greatest job on earth and after enraging a centuries old Egyptian pharaoh one night nothing could surprise her anymore, that is until she met a certain gangster.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction so we will see how it goes. I do not own the Night at the Museum movie franchise or any of its characters I only own Elise and Susan. -Christina **

"Elise!" The woman whose name was called groaned in irritation. She was just about to swipe her ID when her colleague Susan called her name and started walking towards her. The short blonde quickly caught up to her brunette friend.

The brunette clipped her ID back on her blue blazer and turned around to face Susan.

"What's up? I was grabbing a coffee before I went back down to the Archives."

"I'm glad I caught you before you went back down to your lair." Susan replied bumping her shoulder with Elise's.

"You do realize that I was kidding when I said that I was going to make a death ray," Elise laughed then gave Susan a mock serious face "Now what favor are you going to ask of me?"

"Who said anything about a favor? What if I just wanted to see how you were doing and ask you how your day is?" Elise raised an eyebrow in a 'your kidding me right?' fashion. Susan was able to withstand the look for two seconds before she cracked.

"Fine! I have an appointment in five minutes but I need to finish this school tour, can you do it for me?" Susan blurted out as fast as she could and gave Elise the puppy dog eyes. Elise's eyes widened as she instantly tensed up and started shifting nervously.

"You know I can't talk to kids! I always end up saying the wrong thing-"

"I'm not asking you to become their best friend I'm just asking you to spout out some historical facts and answer questions. You're good at that so you will be fine." Susan reassured Elise.

Elise thought about it for a second then release a long breath and nodded her head in defeat. She really didn't need to be here until later but she wanted to continue her research. Susan squealed in happiness then threw her arms around Elise in a hug.

"Great! I left them by the American Gangsters display and I'll bring you some Chinese tomorrow as a thank you." Susan called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Elise weaved her way through the different tourists until she came up a group of children standing in front of one of her favorite exhibits. The intimidating wax monochrome figure of one of the most notorious gangsters in American history stood behind the glass. His stern face dared anyone to disagree with his orders.

"Hello I'm Elise and I'll be replacing Susan for the remainder of our tour," Elise shifted uncomfortably as the children just gave her blank stares, "Okay moving on, can anybody tell me who this is?"

"A guy with a gun," came a response from one of the children.

"Yes he is holding a gun but I was hoping that someone could _give_ me a name," she waited what felt like eternity but it didn't look like any of the children knew the answer.

"The man behind me is Al Capone who was a famous Italian-American gangster during the Prohibition era. During this time in history it was illegal to manufacture and sell alcohol. Capone and other gangster made their money by bootlegging and owning speakeasies." Elise smiled to herself as all of these facts about history just flowed through her head. Susan always said that she went into this sort of trance and she wouldn't stop unless someone shut her up. She was going to continue in her little rant when one of the children raised his hand.

"How did he die?" The kid asked. Elise was momentarily caught off guard when another child spoke.

"He was probably shot to death by another gangster like in the movies." The boy answered.

"There's his mugshot up there," one little girl pointed to the picture that was also in the exhibit, "he probably died in jail."

The boy scowled at the little girl and the girl scowled back at him. Suddenly a yelling match broke out between them.

"Shot!"

"Jail!"

"Shot!"

"Jail!"

"Actually he died of Syphilis." Elise interrupted the fight between the two children but that look of confusion written on their faces made her instantly regret her decision.

"What's Syphilis?" The two previously fighting children asked in unison. The rest of the children stared at Elise waiting for her response.

"It's a disease." Elise answered vaguely while praying that the kids wouldn't ask anymore questions but her prayers went unanswered.

"How did he get it?" One small child asked innocently. 'There is no way in hell that I'm going to explain the birds and the bees to these kids!' Elise was panicking and she looked at the chaperones hoping that one of them would help her but they were either in the gift shop or were to busy with their phones. She looked back down to see the children still staring at her and waiting patiently for her to answer the question.

"Look an Egyptian artifact! Let's go over there and I can tell you how the Egyptians made mummies," she herded the class to a different part of the museum in order to avoid the awkward conversation. She noticed Brundon standing in the corner and laughing at her struggle with the children. Her eyes narrowed and she had this predator like grin as she said, "and if you really want to have fun go up to that security guard over there and keep call him Brandon to his face."

"So it was that bad huh?" Susan walked back into the building later that day to see her friend sitting on a bench and slowly banging her head against a wall behind her.

Elise stopped banging her head against the wall when she heard her friend's voice and gave her a nod as a response to the question.

"Oh sweetie," she sighed and rubbed her friend's arm sympathetically, "a couple of girls working at Air and Space asked me if I wanted to grab a couple drinks, wanna come with me? It would be nice to let you see the light of day every once in a while and socialize."

Elise smiled, she knew that almost all of the people that have met her thoughtthat she was just an antisocial workaholic. It was the rare people like Susan that saw the fun side of her and understood that she was very devoted to the museum and history. She knew that her friend was concerned about her and was just trying to help but she preferred her lifestyle the way it was.

"Thanks but I already have plans for tonight." Susan's eyes widened in surprise then she gave a mischievous grin as she scooted closer to her friend.

"And what are your plans tonight Ms. Miller?"

"I have a date." Elise stated as her friend squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Finally! Tell me about him." Susan was jumping up in down in excitement and Elise giggled at her friend.

She started tapping her finger against her chin, "well he is very quiet." Elise explained.

"What else?!" Susan practically screamed in Elise's ear as she couldn't stand the anticipation, "what does he look like? What's his name?"

"I don't know I haven't identified him yet." Elise giggled a she watched her friends face fade from happiness to upset and Susan punched her arm for tricking her.

"Somedays I just don't understand how you spend hours on end down in the Archives identifying Civil War soldiers than having actual interaction with humans who are still living." Susan pouted as both her and Elise got up from the bench.

"Ugh now you are starting to sound like my mother." Groaned Elise as she swiped her ID and opened the door that was marked 'Authorized Personel Only'. Elise and Susan said goodbye and Elise made her way to her workstation down in the Archives.

On her way she bumped into a nightgaurd,"Sorry about that." He said then kept walking.

'He must be new because I have never seen him here before.' Elise thought as she swiped her ID again and opened the door to her work station.

Five identified Civil War soldiers later Elise started to feel really tired having forgot her coffee because of the tour so she decided to take a short rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I feel as though my book was a gladiator and you guys have given it a thumbs up allowing it to live for another day. I'm really appreciative of the support and although I am not good at grammar I will always try my best. Again thank you so much I really appreciate it! -Christina**

As she leaned back to get more comfortable Elise was unaware that her chair was tipping back until she jerked awake and the chair fell back landing her flat on her back. Pain and embarrassment radiated throughout her as well as a dull throbbing in the back of her head.

"Thank god nobody was here to witness that," She groaned as she crawled forward then picked herself off the floor. She dusted off her blouse and skirt then looked down at her watch to realize how late it was and that the museum was already closed.

'It's not like it's the first time I've spent the night here.' Elise just accepted that now she would have more time for her research and that this way she didn't have to worry about driving back here in the morning.

She stood up and stopped in front of the mirror that was behind her door and fixed her bun. Noting the dark shadows under her tired emerald green eyes she decided that she would need some coffee before she got back to work and grabbed her blazer from the back of her chair.

Elise decided that the fastest way to get to the security break room to get some coffee would be to cut across the storage area.

Being in the storage area of the Archives always made her slightly paranoid. It also didn't help that last year another one of her co-workers decided to scare her by jumping out behind one of the boxes. Even though that co-worker was rewarded with a punch to the face and a black eye Elise was still cautious of every noise she heard.

As soon as she swiped her ID she prepared herself to quicken her gait and yanked the door open and was in shock at the sight before her. Some of the wooden crates were cracked open and the straw packaging laying on the floor and the wax figures of Amelia Earhart and General Custer were missing from their usual spots.

Anger welled up inside her at the thought of one of her co-workers damaging museum property just for one of their meaningless practical jokes. She stomped through storage in search of these jokesters and heard someone talking around the corner. With her eyes blazing in anger she turned a corner and confronted the group of people that were in front of her. She didn't notice the look of confusion on the faces of a dozen Egyptian soldier, a night guard from New York, and an Egyptian pharaoh that had come back to life while Elise went on her angry rant.

"Who the hell broke those crates and left that mess back there?! I am telling you right now that I have no problem with calling the police right now and having all of your asses dragged to jail," Elise pointed at the strangers and a couple of the soldiers took a small step back from the small brunette's deadly glare.

At first Kahmunrah was surprised and intrigued by the young woman that showed up out of nowhere with a scowl in her face and fire in her eyes. That feeling was quickly replaced with anger and annoyance when she disregarded the fact that she was in the presence of royalty while she proceeded to yell at him. He handed the tablet off to one of his soldiers and marched over to the girl.

"Do you know who I am? I am Kahmunrah, the great king of kings and the incarnation of the Gods!" Elise watched the strange Egyptian man with a slight lisp raise his arm raise his voice and arms for dramatic effect. This irked Elise even more and she walked up to the "great king of kings" and gave him a jab in the chest with her finger.

"I don't care if you are the fricken President of the United States you and your gang of merry men better walk like an Egyptian and clean up your mess," She jabbed the resurrected pharaoh's chest one more time for emphasis. If looks could kill Elise would've been dead in an instant but she was not fazed by the Egyptian's glower.

Mentally applauding herself for getting her point across she turned to leave but was stopped as Kahmunrah grabbed her arm and held her in place with an iron grip.

"Bad idea buddy." Elise whispered with malice and witnessed the slight widening of Kahmunrah's eyes and the small sliver of fear. Elise pulled back her free hand and launched her fist until it connected with the of the side of the pharaoh's face with a sickening smack. The soldiers saw their ruler in trouble and responded quickly as one of them grabbed Elise's arms and held them tightly behind her back and another held his spear against her throat. Making sure that Elise was secured Kahmunrah turned his attention back to Larry Daley of Daley Devices.

"Now before we were so rudely interrupted," the once dead pharaoh motioned to the night guard that was silent during the whole exchange, "the cube Mr. Daley."

Larry looked at the livid Egyptian and his swelling right eye then the smug smile on the brunette and realized that Kahmunrah ordered him to do something, "What? Oh, yeah the cube! The cube of Rubik." Larry looked over at the confused face of Elise and silently pleaded that she would understand. Quickly unlatching one side of the crate Larry moved to the other side and barely had enough time to get out of the way as the crate broke into wooden splinters as a giant squid bursted forth.

Elise was in shock as the creature angrily swung it's tentacles around knocking over soldiers and scooping up the pharaoh. The soldiers beside her were also frozen in fear and Elise used this to her advantage. Taking careful aim she kicked the soldier holding the spear to her throat in the groin. While that soldier crumpled to the ground she stepped on the foot of the soldier behind her and shoved him into the awaiting tentacle of the squid.

She then witnessed the soldier that Kahmunrah gave the tablet to drop said tablet as he tried to escape the constricting tentacle. Elise watched in amazement as Mr. Daley slid under the tentacles and grabbed the tablet. As he got up to his feet he signaled for Elise to follow him.

"Come back here with my tablet! I still have your friends!" They heard the crazed Egyptian yell out but they ran together through the extensive twists and turn of storage.

After a while their speed decreased and they stopped running to catch their breath. It was during this time that a little lightbulb went off in her head as she got a good look at the black haired man in front of her.

"You're the infomercial guy that comes on during the middle of the night," Elise stated as Larry looked up at her and nodded his head in confirmation, "you created that stupid glow in the dark flashlight!"

"It's not stupid! It's a useful tool that everyone should have." Larry said defending his invention.

"Oh please," Elise scoffed,"anyone could put glow in the dark paint on a flashlight! At least that way I don't have to pay for extra shipping."

Larry felt slightly annoyed at the young woman but notice the smile tugging at the corner of her lip and he understood that she was just picking on him. Suddenly her joking demeanor was gone and she looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"What the hell just happened back there? Did Chad from information put you all up to this?" She was still confused about what happened and Larry was the one who had the answers to her questions. Larry looked at the confused woman and taking a deep breath he proceeded to tell her what she wanted to know.

"You see this tablet has the magical ability to bring museum exhibits to life at night. It originally belongs at the Museum of Natural History in New York but several of the exhibits there were being shipped here and they accidentally took the tablet with them." Larry explained paying attention to see how Elise would react.

"I have got to stop watching TV before I go to bed." Elise stated as she covered her face with her hands and let out a long breath.

"You don't believe me even though you saw it with your own eyes." The night guard stated as the small woman took her hands out of her face.

"I'm sorry but this has to be a dream there is no-" Elise was cut off by people shouting in a different language and both her and Larry turned to see the Egyptian soldiers turn a corner about 40 feet away. The soldiers began to charge at them and Larry and Elise took about five steps before their path was blocked by a man that looked like General Custer driving the motorcycle with a sidecar.

"Take the wheel!" The golden-haired General shouted as he climbed into the sidecar. Elise didn't need the demand to be repeat as she sat behind Larry in the driver seat. Revving the engine they drove away from the mob of Egyptians behind them.

"When did you learn to drive a motorcycle?" Elise questioned in awe as she witnesses even more animals break free from their crates and run alongside the bike.

"About a minute ago!" Larry answered back keeping his eyes trained ahead he quickly sneaked a glance at the strange man who had saved them, "Who are you?"

"General George A. Custer at your service!" Custer introduced himself with a smile that reminded Elise of a kid in a candy store,"Now enough chattering, CHARGE!"

Elise watched Custer get caught up in the excitement of the chase and stood up in the sidecar. He was unaware of the low shelf that the motorcycle drove under until his head collided with it and knocked him off the bike. Elise gasped in surprise and turned to see the General lying on the floor waving his hand in a shooing motion as he called out, "I'm good just get out of here!"

General Custer soon disappeared from sight and Elise began to question that maybe this wasn't a dream that she got from staying up late and watching the History Channel. Before she could think about it anymore the motorcycle jerked to the side and stopped. Elise looked over Larry's should to see why they stopped and saw a strawberry blonde haired woman standing defiantly in front of the motorcycle blocking it from moving.

"What's the rumpus Ace?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the rumpus Ace?" Elise's eyes widened in awe as Amelia Earhart stood right in front of them. Larry didn't share Elise's excitement at the woman that was preventing their getaway.

"Excuse me lady but do you mind moving?" Larry asked as he looked over his shoulder to see if the soldiers were right behind them.

"Lady? Who are you calling lady?" The female aviator shot back.

"That's Amelia Earhart!" Elise told Larry as he nodded his head in recognition and said in a somewhat disinterested voice, "Right, you're the famous pilot."

Elise felt the urge to go on a rant about how Amelia Earhart wasn't just another "famous pilot" when out of nowhere a spear flew by and slashed the motorcycle tire. Climbing off of the motorcycle Larry grabbed the tablet while Elise and Amelia followed him in order to evade the soldiers.

"My name is Elise Miller and that's Larry Daley," Elise explained to Amelia as they sneaked across another row of storage containers.

"I thought you believed that this was all a dream," Larry questioned as he looked around the corner of the row and signaled for them to pass when he saw that it was safe.

"I still believe that this is either a dream or a weird LARPing convention I wasn't told about, might as well indulge now while I'm here," Elise rationalized as she shrugged her shoulders.

After sneaking past one more row Larry saw the exit right in front of them and turned to face Amelia, "Listen, you could be in danger if you continue to follow us so it's for the best if we just part ways now." Larry grasped Elise's elbow and lead her across the open space between the rows. Amelia stood frozen for a second in astonishment then marched into the open area and scowled at Larry while her eyes burned with determination.

"I don't know if you realize this Mr. Daley but I'm not one to shy away from danger," Amelia declared.

All of a sudden several spears went whizzing by and struck the storage container behind Amelia and outlined her figure. Larry and Elise heard shouting in a different language as the soldiers ran towards them.

"How about spears?" Larry questioned almost mockingly as he kept started running and Elise followed him. Amelia looked down at the spears in curiosity, as if she didn't know how they appeared there, then ducked under them in order to catch up with the retreating figures.

Elise followed Larry and Amelia as they ran outside and started walking to the American Art Museum. The crisp night air felt good for Elise's burning lungs as she wasn't use to so much running since she was more of a bookworm. They walked straight into the art museum until Elise realized that Larry wasn't walking with them anymore and she turned to see that he stopped.

"This is new," Elise heard Larry state quietly and saw him standing in front of a painting.

Elise walked up then stood next to Larry and her mouth opened slightly in surprise at the painting in front of her. She watched in awe as she witnessed the people and ice skaters in the winter wonderland painting. She was so entranced that she was surprised when the little people started screaming and running away.

"Hey it's okay we are not going to hurt you," Larry gestured between him and Elise as he reassured them.

"I don't think it's you they are afraid of Mr. Daley," Amelia announce. Looking up from the painting Larry and Elise saw the Egyptian soldiers advancing and surrounding them with their spears pointed at them threateningly.

"This isn't funny guys you can stop now," Elise told them but they kept on advancing and corralling them into the corner.

"They are not actors Elise they are real," Larry stated as he quickly swapped the tablet with a pitchfork from the farmer in the American Gothic painting and started waving it around wildly. Amelia just rolled her eyes at the night guard's antics and took the pitchfork away from him.

"Never send a boy to do a woman's job. I once spent two weeks spear hunting with a tribe in Micronesia," Amelia proclaimed proudly as she lifted the pitchfork and threw it straight at the Egyptians but one of the soldiers easily caught it.

"The Micronesians must have slower reflexes," The aviator explained as the soldiers continued to advance.

"In there!" Larry exclaimed pointing to the picture next to them.

Thinking quickly he grabbed the tablet and the three of them jumped through the V-J Day in Times Square picture as a they barely missed being pierced by several spears. Quickly getting back up to their feet the made their way through the crowd. Elise eventually realized that she lost both Larry and Amelia as the adrenaline started to wear off and she finally realized how exhausted she was.

Elise looked down at her black and white body then back at the small colorful portal back to the museum. Her breath was coming in short bursts as she started panicking and backing up from all of the noise and people of Times Square. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice the man behind her until she bumped into him. She turned and was greeted by a young sailor with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"The war is over! We won!" He exclaimed and gave Elise a peck on the cheek, his pure happiness made some of Elise's worries melt as she gave the man a small grin.

"What's the matter lady you look like you've seen a ghost!" The man's happy expression turned to one of concern as he held onto Elise's hands.

"I'm fine just flustered," Elise reassured him and gave him a fake smile. Internally she was panicking and started to pinch herself in order to wake up from what she believed just to be a strange dream. Realizing that she wasn't waking up she finally accepted the fact, everything in the museum was **alive**.

"Larry was right," Elise whispered in panic as she turn around and ran. She didn't pay attention to the concern shouting of the young man or the Egyptian soldiers as she jumped back through the portal and landed on the floor of the museum.

She crawled over to a wall and leaned against it as she took in deep gulps of air. She calmed down enough to get up off the floor and wrapped her arms around herself in comfort.

"Get a grip Elise." She chastised herself. Looking around at the different statues and pictures that were moving about the museum Elise started to calm down and even giggled in amusement. It was like a dream come true having the museum come to life and she was like a kid in a candy store. She watched a balloon animal statue bounce around in front of her and she followed it until she came across a fountain. Elise stood there in wonderment and awe at the other exhibits moving about when she faintly heard the plucking of harp strings. Looking up she saw three cupids lazily floating around in the air. They realized that they had an audience as they started to circle around Elise as they started to sing:

"_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you."_

Elise smiled blew them as kiss as a way of saying thank you and waved goodbye as she walked off to another part of the museum.

"Halt!"

She was surprised at the sudden voice calling out and turned to find a familiar historical figure marching towards her. She watched as the French emperor Napoleon Bonaparte and his troops surrounded her. Elise raised her hands in surrender and had to stifle a giggle when she witness the ridiculous hat that sat upon the Frenchman's head.

"I am here to apprehend you and deliver you to Kahmunrah." Elise had a feeling that Napoleon was applauding himself in capturing her even though she didn't resist to being captured.

"Why did Kahmunrah send you?" questioned Elise.

"My men and I are the most capable of capturing you and Mr. Daley, that is why the others stayed behind to start dividing the treasure." Napoleon looked extremely pleased with himself and puffed out his chest a little.

"Sounds to me like you got the short end of that deal," As soon as the words were out of her mouth Elise instantly regretted it and her eyes widened slightly in fear.

"I'd watch who you call short you petite American woman," Napoleon spat.

"It's just an expression, and if anybody here should be offended by short comments it should be me because your two inches taller than me," Elise replied calmly to the French emperor. The Frenchman must've realized that he let his temper get the best of him as he shifted nervously.

"I apologize for my rash behavior," Napoleon bowed his head in shame.

"No problem!" Elise replied hoping that since the French emperor was in a better mood she could somehow slip away.

"Merci," Napoleon smiled then signaled for his soldiers to surround Elise which ruined her plans of escaping, "Now we shall return to the others."

As Napoleon and his men escorted Elise back to the castle only one thought was going through her head, _This is going to be a long night._

**Hello! If you haven't noticed I will not be quoting the movie word for word because if I did I would get bored with this story quickly and I would stop writing. I promise that Capone will be in the next chapter I just needed to get these scenes out of the way. The song that the cupids sang is my favorite song (especially when Frankie Valli is singing it). What do you guys think so far? Is it going too fast? Do you like Elise? I would really appreciate reviews because I want to know if you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks again for being so awesome! -Christina **


	4. Chapter 4

As Napoleon and his men marched Elise out of the Art museum and into the Castle a feeling of dread settled in her stomach. As they walked outside she couldn't help but look up at the moon and stars that dotted the night sky, but the quiet moment ended when Napoleon yelled at his men to keep up. Giving a small sigh when they left the stars and entered the building with its artificial lights the brunette turned her attention back to the Frenchman leading the group. Although Elise would normally be ecstatic about meeting such an important historical figure right now her fight or flight instinct was heavily leaning towards flight.

It didn't take long to reach their destination at the Smithsonian Castle and the sights that greeted them made the brunette stop short and cause a couple French soldiers to bump into her.

All around the room were artifacts from all around the museum piled on top of each other, and perched on top of it was Kahmunrah who was sporting a shiner that Elise had gifted him.

"Ah, Monsieur Bonaparte I see that you have returned with one of the thieves." The Egyptian stopped and looked at the French General and the brunette next to him that they captured.

"And I see that you still have my parting gift. Would you like another one so it can be symmetrical?" Elise taunted Kahmunrah who in return sneered at her. Then the Egyptian returned his attention to the Frenchman who was still awaiting his orders.

"Tie her down and make sure she cannot escape." The pharaoh ordered Napoleon as he returned to admiring his new treasures. Elise was pushed rather forcefully into a chair where her hands were bound to each other and her waist and legs were tied to the chair. Napoleon then ordered his men back into position as the decided to scour the Art Museum again in order to find Larry. While watching another historical figure that Elise identified as Ivan the Terrible and his men she finally realized how tired, hungry, and thirsty she was. She didn't even realize that someone had walked up beside her.

"Here." Elise heard a masculine voice and saw a flask being offered to her and she took it into her bound hands. She took a big gulp and the cold water felt good going down her parched throat. As she took another swift swig she lifted her head to give her appreciation to the stranger but was instantly frozen in shock when she recognized the face staring back at her.

The monochrome skin and pinstriped suit set him apart from Kahmunrah's other evil minions but it was the smug smirk and the 'mess-with-me-and-you'll-end-up-dead' feeling that he gave off that made him familiar. It was also the three scars on his cheek that made it easy for Elise to identify him.

"Al Capone." The famous mob boss of Chicago introduced himself to Elise.

"Elise Miller," she replied in awe then quickly snapped out of it, "sorry I can't shake your hand but I'm kinda tied up right now." Elise said dryly as she lifted her bound hands in order to display them to him. Capone chuckled but Elise shifted in her seat as the famous gangster pulled a seat over and sat next to her.

"I just wanted to meet the doll who is making dress boy over there so flighty." Capone explained as he laid his tommy gun by his chair.

"He's like that because I gave him that black eye." Elise laughed and noticed the look of surprise that was on the gangster's face.

"What?" Elise questioned defensively, "You think that I can't throw a punch just because I'm a woman?"

"Why, these aren't real rubies at all! Ruby slippers indeed." Before Capone could reply they were both interrupted by Kahmunrah and Elise looked up to see him holding a pair of iconic red shoes in his hands.

"Those shoes are a priceless piece of nostalgia and you are getting your grubby hands all over them!" Elise was struggling and strained against her seat and the bindings. _The Wizard of Oz_ was her grandmother's favorite movie and it brought back happy memories of all of the times that she went over to her grandmother's and they would sit in front of the TV together singing '_Somewhere Over the Rainbow'_.

"Hush now or I will lock you away with the others!" The Egyptian threatened then diverted his attention back to the different artifacts in his new treasure. Elise was practically growling in rage as the mobster tried to return her attention back to him.

"So you like all this history jazz?" Capone motioned to the artifacts that were piled around the museum. Still glaring at the pharaoh Elise gave a stiff nod.

"Like it? I love it, learning about how we got where we are today and the people and events that shaped the world it just gives me goosebumps at how far we have come." The brunette stopped her little speech and looked at monochrome man only to be taken aback at the lack of the familiar look of confusion and boredom; instead she found intrigue and fascination.

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm just use to people ignoring my little history spiel," Elise shifted nervously at the awkward silence that followed and decided to change the subject. "Why are you even here? Personally I'm just a little surprised that you were chosen for this evil group that Kahmunrah has."

"Yeah, why's that?" Replied Al defensively.

"You have a Tsar of Russia, Emperor of France, Pharaoh of Egypt, and a mob boss of Chicago," noticing Capone's growing scowl but deciding to continue Elise sang mockingly, "_One of these things is not like the others_."

"They might be the rulers over some big fancy ass country but I'm ten times a better leader than those goons." Capone spat at the brunette who dared to question his authority.

"Don't get me wrong, you were a very effective mob boss and businessman, but my real question is who the mastermind of this League of Villains because I can guarantee that it's not you."

"Oh yeah? Well I think you should shut your trap because even a canary sings less than you do!"

"Hey boss!" Everyone in the room watched as another monochrome gangster walked into the room with a birdcage in his hand. Capone gave Elise a smug smile and stood up to straighten his suit. Elise watched in amusement as Al's confident smirk turned into confusion as the gangster walked right past him and straight to Kahmunrah instead. The brunette gave the bootlegger a smug smile of her own which resulted in him scowling at her.

"Caught this one trying to escape through a rust hole in the crate, his little buddy escaped though." The gangster explained as he presented the bird cage to Kahmunrah. From her position it looked like there was a small person in the bird cage. Elise was about to ask the bootlegger next to her what it was but Capone got up from his chair and walked over to his gangsters, no doubt to remind him about who his true leader was. Since the mob boss left that meant Elise remained unattended and this gave her a golden opportunity.

Seeing that Kahmunrah and the others were all distracted by the small man in the bird cage Elise prepared to escape. Rubbing her bound hands together as fast as she could she felt the rope loosen slightly. She kept it up until she was able to slip one of her hands free, then taking her free hands she undid the ropes binding the rest of her body and took them off. Reassuring herself that no one was paying attention to her she got off of the chair and started calmly walking away.

Feeling confident that she wouldn't be caught but still being cautious Elise peered around the corner. Seeing that there was nobody in the hallways that would obstruct her escape she was about to take a step when an arm suddenly appeared and wrapped around her waist. Elise squeaked in surprise as she felt a puff of air against her ear and heard Capone's voice ask,

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Slowly releasing the breath she held in and turning her head slightly so she could see him she replied,

"Would you believe me if I said that I was given a hall pass?"

"You sure are a funny little bird." Elise gave a weak chuckle but she knew that her plan for escaping was dashed. Deciding that it would be futile to try to run because the monochrome bootlegger would just catch her Elise was reluctantly lead back to the newly dubbed treasure room. When the arrived she noticed that Napoleon and his soldiers had returned but was instantly filled with dread when she saw that they had Larry Daley with them.

"I'll take that." The Egyptian pharaoh stated as he pried the tablet out of Larry's hands and walked up to a skeleton sarcophagus where he place the tablet in and started pressing different hieroglyphs.

"Finally! After 3,000 years my evil army of the damned, my beautiful army, shall be UNLEASHED!" Kahmunrah roared as everyone held their breath in anticipation. After a few seconds nothing happened causing Kahmunrah to sheepishly admitted, "I'm afraid that Mother and Father may have change the combination on me."

"Wow, this whole unleashing-the-underworld thing isn't really working out for you. I mean it must be really frustrating because you've waited thousands of years to come back from the dead and everything, and now you can't get it open." Larry taunted the pharaoh.

_'Sure, why don't you rub some salt in his wounds while you're at it.'_ Elise mentally chastised Larry when she noticed the determination in Kahmunrah's eyes.

"Fear not, for I shall wait a thousand more if I must," Kahmunrah stated with confidence.

"Good for you, because in a few hours you'll be standing here in a frustrated position, frozen, and Elise and I will walk out of here with my buddies and that'll be the end of that. So, I got all night." Larry replied smoothly.

_'Doesn't this guy ever recognize when he needs to shut the hell up?'_ Elise thought as the Egyptian gave an evil smirk as he walked to the bird cage and picked up the small man from inside.

"No touching! Don't you manhandle me," The pleas from the tiny man made Elise's heart lurch and wish that she could help him.

"You claim that you have all night Mr. Daley, well your friend doesn't. He's even having a little tantrum!" Kahmunrah said gleefully.

"What are you doing," Larry questioned sounding slightly panicked as Kahmunrah picked up an hour glass and opened the top.

"Don't be afraid, I shan't hurt you. Oops, I lied," Kahmunrah cooed evilly to the small man. He dropped the cowboy into the hour glass and turned it over, causing the sand to pour onto the frightened figurine.

"I don't think he has all night at all, from the looks of things, I'd say he has a little over an hour. You were the guardian, you know all about this tablet. I am going to give you exactly one hour to figure out the combination and if you do not, I shall kill your friends starting with Ms. Elise. And do not think about escaping, for I shall be watching you. Tick-tock, Mr. Daley. Your hour has begun." The Egyptian ordered and Elise saw the hatred and determination in Larry as he gathered the tablet, sent a look of worry to both the cowboy and herself then ran out of the Castle. There was an tension filled silence that surrounded the room until Kahmunrah noticed that Elise was still standing there.

"You!" Kahmunrah returned his attention back to the brunette woman struggling in Capone's arms,"You are a servant at this institute so you must know where to obtain information regarding the tablet."

"If there was any information available on the tablet it would be down in the Archives," Elise reluctantly gave the power hungry Egyptian the information that he needed. She watched in concern as Kahmunrah seemed to formulate a plan in his mind, after he was done thinking he turned to the gangster besides Elise.

"Mr. Capone, since most of your men are busy making sure that no other captives escape I want you to personally take Ms. Elise here to the Archives. Ensure that she does not leave until she knows the answer." The gangster gave a curt nod to the once dead pharaoh then grabbed Elise tightly by the arm and lead/drug her out of the room. Elise tried to wriggle away from the gangster when she felt his arm snake around her waist but he just squeezed her closer to his side.

"Get used to it Birdie because I ain't letting you out of my sight for the rest of the night." Elise shivered slightly at the possessive tone but continued walking with only the slapping of their shoes against the floor to fill the silence.  
_

**Hello! I'm finally done with school so I can set aside more time to working on this story! I just have a few notes:**

**1\. Again I cannot stress this enough but I will not write the movie dialogue word for word because if I do I will go insane.**

**2\. Once again I'm terrible when it comes to grammar so I was wondering if anybody knows of someone that could be my beta? I just need someone to fix my grammar and not make me cry over how badly I butcher the English language.**

**3\. Thank you soooooo much to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or followed my story! I love you all! I really appreciate it because this is how I gauge if my story is a waste of my time or not, so again thank you all so much!**

**-Christina**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are we lookin' for?" The monochrome gangster looked at the brunette in curiosity as he followed her determined gait to a set of doors. Elise wasn't deterred by Kahmunrah's threats or by the time constraint that both she and Larry had. She wasn't just going to wait around for something to happen but make something happen herself. Her plan was to gain information on the tablet and crack the combination. Hopefully she would figure it out and she could use it as a bargaining chip in order to save the little cowboy stuck in the hour glass. The only thing stopping her from putting her plan into action was Capone because as soon as she figured out the answer he would go blabbing to Kahmunrah.

Elise gave Al a mischievous smile and swiped her ID. She made a sweeping motion with arm as she opened the door.

"Welcome to the Archives! Home to hundreds of thousands of historical documents spanning the centuries!" Her voice was full of pride for the place she considered as her second home for years. She watched as Capone stared in astonishment at the rows and rows of books and documents that stretched across the room. Taking several steps inside he then turned on his heel to face her again as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed across her chest and a Cheshire grin.

"You expect us to look through all these goddamn pieces of paper in one night?!" He exclaimed in agitation.

"Temper Mr. Capone," Elise chided teasingly as she glided pasted him and made her way over to one of the computers in the corner and typed in her password to gain access to the Archive database. Quickly running a search for any documents that pertained to the tablet she printed off a list of results she got and started weaving her way through the bookshelves with the bootlegger right behind her.

"Take these." Elise located several of the books and documents that they needed and placed them into Al's arms. As soon as she found one document she was already running to get the next not even bothering to see if the gangster had followed her.

"I'm regretting not asking Kahmunrah for the translation to the tablet while we were there." She told Capone as she tried to reach for one of the books that was on the higher shelf. Elise was getting more and more frustrated as she kept on missing the book she needed by an inch and she huffed in annoyance. Just as she was going to give up on the book she felt a warm body press up against her back. Elise felt her face get warmer by the second as Capone reached up and plucked the book she was having such a hard time with from the shelf. Slowly turning around Elise mumbled a thanks then quickly started walking so she wouldn't see his smug smile and he wouldn't see her flaming cheeks.

"How many more of these damn things do you need?" Elise didn't even look up from her list when the gangster asked her a question and kept on walking.

"Just one more and it should be...oh!" Elise stopped abruptly cause Al to bump into her and almost drop the documents in his hands.

"What now?" Capone groaned in agitation as he shifted the documents in his arm so they wouldn't fall.

"Well the last book isn't here." Elise flashed the gangster a big smile then started walking in the direction they originally came from.

"What do you mean it isn't here? Where the hell is it?" Al called out.

"There is no need to shout we're the only two in here," the brunette explained, "the reason it isn't here is because it is at my work station."

Unlocking the research facility and propping the door open so it wouldn't close Elise flicked on the light and went over to her station. Making room for the documents she took them out of Capone's hands and placed them on her desk while grabbing another book they needed from her small bookshelf.

Elise could almost make herself believe that it was just another day at work and this was just another research project that she had to do. But then she would remember that this wasn't just another work day, all of the exhibits from the museum were alive and one of them was trying to open a portal to hell while she was down in the Archives with a living Al Capone. One part of Elise was still hoping that this was a strange dream and that she would wake up with a hangover from going out with Susan, then another part of her was strangely enough enjoying this strange adventure. Elise snapped herself out of her thought and brought herself back to the matter at hands.

Slipping on her black framed glasses that Susan nicknamed her 'Buddy Holly glasses' Elise began searching through the documents. They were very vague when it came to information and most of them only gave a brief history and list of different museums that the tablet was displayed at. After finding a picture of the tablet in a book of Egyptian artifacts Elise was able to use another book in order to decipher the hieroglyphs.

"Does 'You will find the combination you seek if you figure out the secret at the heart of Pharaoh's tomb' mean anything to you?" Looking up from her work she saw the monochrome gangster browsing through her books on the bookshelf and he gave her a shrug.

"No, should it?"

"Well I need to figure this out this riddle in order to find the combination." Elise just groaned in exhaustion as she laid her head on her desk and lightly started hitting her head against it.

"What is this?" Elise heard Capone's amused voice and looked up to see him holding the last thing on earth that she wanted him to see. In his colorless hand was the final copy of her unpublished book. She rushed over to try and swipe pages of paper out of his hand but he just lifted out of her reach.

"Give it back!" She tugged on his pinstriped sleeve to bring his arm down but her efforts were worthless as he was five inches taller than her.

"Al Capone: Gangster and Celebrity of the Prohibition Era, by Elise Miller," Al read out loud and Elise felt her cheeks warm up as the gangster gave her a smirk, "Sweetheart I'm flattered."

Elise raised both hands to cover her tomato red cheeks then closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe she peaked through her fingers to see that Capone was still smiling. Slowly she took her hands down from her face and left them clenched down by her side.

"I need to pay off student loans and since my specialty is the early 20th century to WWII it made sense at the time." Elise explained keeping her head down and not making eye contact with the bootlegger.

"How about a personal one-on-one interview?" Before she could even question what he meant Capone had his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest.

Elise's breathe hitched and her heart skipped a beat as his face got closer and closer until they were centimeters apart and finally-

"Boss!"

Quickly yanking her head away Elise saw one of Capone's gangsters run into the room, obviously unaware of what he just interrupted.

"What do you want!" Capone growled in agitation at the gangster. Elise tried to wiggle away but Al just tightened his grip on her so she couldn't move.

"The Frenchie and the Russian are headin' to Air and Space. They want your help in order to get this Larry guy." The gangster reported.

"Fine I'll be there soon," The anger in Capone's eyes and his threatening tone made Elise shiver slightly as she remembered that she was in the arms of Public Enemy Number One "Joe remember this, if you interrupt me again I will personally make it physically impossible for you to knock on a door ever again. Got it?" Elise saw Rick's Adam's Apple bob as he gave a stiff nod "Good man, now scram!"

"Now, where were we?" Al smirked turning his attention back to the brunette in his arms.

"I think we should go." Again Elise tried to get out of his grip but this time Capone just brought his face closer to her which made her take a deep breath and hold it.

"Cash or check Birdie?" Elise was worried that her cheeks would be red permanently when Al tried to steal a quick kiss but she pulled away.

"Sorry but the bank's closed." She replied taking several steps away from the bootlegger.

"When will they be open again?" Capone followed every one of her retreating steps.

"You'll have to return during regular office hours." Elise replied smoothly but gave the bootlegger a swift peck on the cheek and walked out of the room leaving him frozen there for a moment.

Capone watched as Elise walked out of the room and he couldn't help but smile.

"That's my gal."

**Hello! Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one. The only reason that this one came out so fast is because I really liked writing it so the next chapter will take a while to write. Did I do good? Was it okay? Not only is this my first time writing a fanfiction but this is also my first time writing a romance so I was a little worried. Thank you for all of the support you have all given me! Please review so I know what you guys think! **

** -Christina**


	6. Chapter 6

Elise wasn't sure what possessed her to give Capone a kiss on the cheek but her own cherry colored cheeks made her admit that she somewhat enjoyed it. She smiled at the memory of his warm cheek against her lips and his dumbfounded expression when she walked away.

_Focus_, she reprimanded herself, _there has got to be a way to solve the riddle then find Larry and give him the information so that way he can save his friend._

Elise was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Capone's arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and held her next to his side.

"Those cheaters look nice on you," Elise jumped slightly as Capone whispered in her ear and snapped her eyes up meet Al's eyes as he smiled down at her. She realized that she forgot to take off her glasses while they were in her work space and felt slightly self-conscious.

She raised her hand in order to take them off her face but was stopped by a hand on her wrist and she turned to Capone in confusion. "You should keep them on," Al told her and released her hand but not before giving her a kiss on her knuckles which almost caused her to melt right there.

They were quickly rushed to Air and Space where Napoleon and Ivan were waiting anxiously with their men. They started for the stairs but Al stopped them and pointed to the elevator as his own gangsters joined him.

"The elevator will be faster," he explained and one by one they crammed into the elevator and Elise found it comical that they were able to fit so many men into one small space. Capone pulled her back against his chest and kept his arm wrapped around her waist in order to keep her there. Keeping her eyes to the ground and not meeting anyone's gaze as the elevator started moving and the cheesy elevator music in order to break the awkward silence.

They were almost at their floor when she felt something hard pressed against her back but she just smirked and pressed her lips against Capone's ear.

"Is that your Tommy or are you just glad to see me?" Elise knew it was a cheesy line but the opportunity presented itself to her and she took it.

"I'm always glad to see ya." Al responded smoothly and gave her a devilish grin of his own. Worried that her cheeks would now stay a permanent red color because of his suggestive tone she just smiled slightly as several people in the elevator just gave her an amused grin.

They all filed out of the elevator once they reached their destination and starting marching through the museum on the hunt for Larry Daley. Elise was amazed that this part of the museum was also alive and that there were pilots, astronauts, and technicians were walking around while mini planes were flying around. While continuing the search and spreading out a bit Capone continued to keep Elise plastered to his side and not out of his sight. Keeping her eyes out for the night guard Elise thought she saw something and stopped slightly in order to get a better look and caught a glimpse of dark hair and red hair.

Seeing the familiar figures Elise gave a gasp in amazement when she saw both Larry and Amelia talking to several Einstein bobble-heads that were moving about on a desk on the other side of the room. Larry looked over and made eye contact with Elise the same moment that Capone heard her gasp and followed her gaze back to the night guard, and then all hell broke loose.

Larry and Amelia instantly started running while the arm that was originally around Elise disappeared as Capone, Ivan, Napoleon and their men ran after them in hot pursuit. Realizing that there was nothing she could really do to help Elise was stuck to her spot as she watched the events unfold. She was relieved when the Tuskegee airmen slowed Capone and the others from reaching them but what happened next almost caused Elise to faint right on the spot. Witnessing Larry steal the Wright plane and start flying it around the museum made Elise vow that she would smack Larry upside the head for doing that, and if he caused any harm to the historical artifact he would receive something even worse. Her heart lurched when the plane almost took out Capone but she sighed in relief when Elise saw him duck at the last second. She held her breathe as Amelia and Larry made their way towards the door and cheered along with the other exhibits from Air and Space as the made it through the door and outside, Elise then turned her attention back to the desk she saw Larry at.

Noticing that everyone was occupied with picking themselves off the ground upstairs and not even aware of her Elise seized the opportunity to question the bobble-heads. Giggling slightly at the figurines as their heads wobbled whenever they took a step Elise cleared her throat in order to capture their attention away from the equations they were writing on their pads.

"Excuse me, did you tell the couple that just ran away what the combination at the heart of Pharaoh's tomb is?" The little figurines looked at one another then back up to Elise. One of the Einstein bobble-heads in a red sweater stepped up and replied to her question.

"We told the gentleman the combination that he sought but he repeatedly forgot it, thankfully his red haired lady remembered." Elise was relieved that Larry had figured out what combination was and that now he could save his friend.

"Well what's the solution?" The brunette replied curiously.

"The solution is pi!" Exclaimed all of the little Einstein figurines at once then proceeded to chest bump and dance around a little.

"You mean 3.14159265?" Elise smiled in amazement at the simple solution. The bobble-heads just nodded in agreement (or what she assumed was agreement because she couldn't tell from their always shaking heads). Thanking them for the solution Elise finally saw the silver lining in this terrible mess.

Looking back at Capone and the other men while they discussed a new plan Elise decided to put her own plan into action. Gathering as much courage as she could she quickly stormed over to the men. Most of them raised their eyebrows in confusion at what she was doing but they moved so she could storm right up to Capone. He also gave her a confused look but wisely kept quiet.

"Come here," Elise stated as she wound Capone's tie around her hand and tugged on it to lead him to a janitor closet. Napoleon and Ivan looked confused but the other gangsters gave a knowing look and even shouted several lewd comments as Elise slammed the door behind them.

"It's not the Ritz but it's cozy," The monochrome gangster joked looking around the small room. Elise looked pensive and worried but she remained quiet, before Al could ask her what was wrong she tugged sharply on his tie so his head jerked forwards as Elise captured his lips in a kiss.

It only took him a millisecond of hesitation before he had one arm wrapped around her waist crushing her to his chest while his other hand tangled itself in her hair and tugged slightly. In return she released her grip on his tie and ran one hand through his hair making his fedora fall to the ground while her other hand caressed the nape of his neck making a growl rumble from the mobsters throat. Surprised that she still had one brain cell that was working and reminding her of the dire situation she pried her lips off of the gangsters.

"I have to tell you something," She tried to tell him but gasped when Capone released her lips and started planting warm kisses down the side of her neck. Biting her lip on order to hold back a moan as one of his hands moved down to her leg and started to slowly raise her skirt higher and higher.

"Less talk more action Birdie," Al replied and reclaimed her lips and thrusted his tongue into her mouth. This time Elise couldn't help the slight moan that escaped and the shiver that ran through her body as his tongue caressed her own.

While her body readily agreed with his command to shut up and her lips responded to Capone's brutal kisses with her own her mind was fighting an internal battle.

_I'm not like this! I'm a dedicated worker who comes in, does her work, goes home and watches the history channel with a glass of wine every day. It's not like they can prepare you for the exhibits in the museum to come to life, the sure as hell don't give you a manual for if you fall for one. It's time for me to stop acting like a love struck damsel in distress and actually do something about the situation, I need to return to Larry and help him defeat Kahmunrah._

"No," Elise protested and reluctantly ended the kiss, "You are Al freakin' Capone god dammit and you don't take orders from anyone except yourself! Do you really expect Kahmunrah to keep his promise and split the world with you and the others once he unleashes his army? If you and Kahmunrah switched positions what would you do? Once he gains what he wants Kahmunrah will have no need for you or your men and you will be disposed of in order to ensure that Kahmunrah won't have any competition for world domination."

"Birdie, what the hell are you talking about?" The brunette almost broke down right there to tell him her whole plan when she saw the concern in Al's eyes. Forcing herself to concentrate she gave him a small smile but her vision was blurring slightly from the unshed tears.

"I'm going to go help Larry and defeat Kahmunrah with or without your help. I'm sorry," Elise whispered the last part in his ear and gave him one last bruising kiss before using all her strength to push Capone down to the ground. As the gangster crashed against the floor she quickly rushed out of the closet and locked it, she emitted a squeak when Al started banging on the other side of the door.

"Elise! Open the damn door Elise!" The growl of confusion and anger made Elise take several steps away from the door as if she expected him to kick down the door any minute.

"I'm sorry but until you understand I can't let you out. I'm sorry Al but I got to do this, I've got to help take down Kahmunrah because I was naive to think that you would help." she wasn't going to win any awards for her performance but she mentally applauded herself for not breaking down and crying, so far her plan was working just fine. As long as she was able to place the seed of doubt in Capone's mind about Kahmunrah then everything would work out fine. The guilt that came from tricking and betraying the gangster was eating at her but she decided that she was protecting him. Elise knew that as long as Al was safe from Kahmunrah then it would all be worth it because at that moment she knew that she had fallen for him.

Thankfully everyone left in order to give her and Capone privacy and her walk to the front door wasn't interrupted. She was about to reach the door when a small furry body launched itself in front of her making her halt. Looking down at the little monkey that was dressed in a little space outfit that was labeled 'Able' Elise tried to step around him but was blocked by him as he screeched at her.

"I'm sorry but can you please let me go? I've got to get to the Castle in order to help." Once again the monkey screeched at her then pointed at himself then to her and the door.

"You want to come with me?" Able screeched nodded his head in affirmation; smiling at his bravery she nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, let's go." Offering her hand out to the capuchin he climbed up her arm and perched on himself on her shoulder. Taking one last look to ensure that nobody was following her Elise squared her shoulders, opened the door and strode with confidence towards the Castle knowing that her fate was sealed.

**Hello! My Dad and I watched a documentary about Al Capone yesterday so I took it as a sign to finish and publish this chapter and you have no frackin' idea how happy I am about how well this story is coming along! Of course I wouldn't be here without all of my lovely readers so give yourselves a pat on the back because without all of the support you guys have given me this would've just been an idea in my head. I have only three chapters left planned out so tell me how you think it's going and what you have liked and enjoyed so far. I really don't want this to ever end and I'm still thinking about what I should do next after this story but first I need to finish this! Thanks again and don't forget to review because even if you just say hi it is still appreciated! -Christina**


	7. Chapter 7

"The knot of guilt was growing and twisting in her stomach by the time she reached the castle. She knew that someone would've check up on Capone and probably unlocked the door once they heard his ranting on the other side. Hopefully it would give her enough time to do one of the most stupidest things in her life. Opening the door and stepping in Elise was instantly on guard looking for any stray minions of Kahmunrah. Although the hallway was empty and silence was unnerving Elise kept going until she was right outside the entrance to Kahmunrah's new treasure room. Bending down so Able could get off of her shoulders she kneeled down in front of the capuchin so she could look him in the eyes.

"Okay Able I'm going to go in there and confront Kahmunrah but I need you to do something for me okay?" Able nodded his head in agreement and Elise gave him a smile, "Larry has some friends that are lock up downstairs in a shipping container. I need you to get them out and gather them in order to bring them back here." she then unclipped her ID and gave it to Able as she explained how to get down to storage.

"Godspeed." Able and Elise exchanged salutes and she watched as he scampered away and around a corner.

"Taking a deep breath in order to calm down her nerves she hid alongside the entrance and peered in. The first thing that caught her eye was the broken window and the plane that was crashed into one of the glass exhibition cases. She then noticed a flash of red hair and saw Amelia stealthily crawl out of the wreckage and sneak away in the same direction that Able went. Sneaking away herself and hiding in the shadows Elise caught up to her and called out softly as possible.

"Amelia!" The aviator turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Elise and gave her a welcoming smile and a hug which the brunette gratefully accepted.

"We didn't know what happened to you, where did you go?" Amelia questioned quietly while they both looked around to ensure that nobody was around to hear.

"It's a long story, I sent Able to get Larry's friends out so they could help. Do you know anybody else that would be willing to help?" Amelia furrowed her eyebrows as she thought for a second then snapped her fingers as her eyes lit up.

"I know just the people to get and I'll corral them quick as a flash while you make sure that Mr. Daley doesn't get himself killed in the meantime." Elise nodded her head in agreement and they quickly said their goodbyes as they took off in different directions. Making her way back to where she was before she noticed that one of the display cases was smashed and a silver dagger was lying on the ground. Scooping up the weapon and holding it in her right hand she entered the room and hid behind the mounds of treasure as she made her way forward.

"I will only release your cowboy friend once you give me the combination!" Elise peeked around one of the piles of treasure and saw that Larry was in a heated argument with Kahmunrah which meant that they were both distracted and wouldn't notice her.

"And I said that I would release the combination to you once you gave me my friend back." Larry argued right back as he tried once again to reach for his friend that was stuck in the hour glass.

"Oh my Gods! What did I tell you about speaking? First I tell you not to cross this line which you ignored my orders and now you keep on babbling like the simpleton that you are!" biting as hard as she could on her tongue so she wouldn't laugh at Kahmunrah whining like a little kid that didn't get what he wanted she made her way closer and closer to Larry and the pharaoh.

"You don't seem to realize that you are in no position to barter Mr. Daley and it is in your best interest to give me the combination for nothing will stop my plan for world domination!" Kahmunrah roared and the sound echoed around the room as he lifted both arms for dramatic effect and Elise saw a window of opportunity and took it. She moved swiftly away from her position and snuck up right behind the pharaoh.

"You might want to rethink your plan for world domination," Elise's voice was calm and emotionless as she slipped one hand on Kahmunrah's shoulder and slightly pressed the knife against his back but not enough to draw blood. "Give Larry his friend and I won't hurt you."

The tension in the room was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife and nobody dared to move. It was deadly silent and it took all of her willpower to stop the knife from shaking in her sweaty hand and she was equally worried about the dagger slipping from her hand.

"I don't think that I'm going to do that," Kahmunrah replied calmly and before she could even ask what he meant she felt the cold tips of two spears press against both sides of her neck. Letting the knife drop from her hand onto the floor the clanging of the metal striking the floor filled the silence in the room as Elise lifted both hands above her head in a signal of surrender. She looked over the Egyptian's shoulder to see Larry staring at her in disbelief that she was there and in return she gave him a small wave.

"Ms. Miller this is the second time that you have interrupted my discussions with Mr. Daley, and although at this moment I would enjoy nothing more than to end you right now I have better plans for you," Elise could see the gears turning in the pharaoh's head as he gave her an evil grin.

"How would your describe your relationship with Mr. Capone?" That question threw her off and she had to take a second to process what she was asked. The confused look on Larry's face forced her to make sure that her face remain impassive in order to ensure that nobody would recognize her true emotions.

"I am not in any kind of relationship with Al Capone." her answer felt like a knife was struck through her gut but Kahmunrah just quirked an eyebrow in disbelief and he proceeded to explain to Elise why he didn't believe her statement.

"You see the reason I asked is because I have reason to believe that Mr. Capone is being unfaithful to me and you are the cause for this. If it is true that he has no feelings at all for you then it won't bother him at all for me to test his devotion to me by killing you himself," the twisted smile that the Egyptian gave was making Elise see red but on the outside her face betrayed absolutely nothing.

"The combination," Kahmunrah ordered as he turned his attention back to Larry waving the hour glass tauntingly in front on him. Elise nodded her head in defeat and just before he was about to tell the crazed Egyptian the thundering sound of feet came closer and pretty soon Napoleon, Ivan, and all of the soldiers and gangsters filed into the room being lead by Al Capone himself.

"It's pi, 3.14159265," Capone announced with a smug grin as he lifted up a small Einstein bobble head, "Crazy Hair here sang, oh boy did he sing just like a canary!"

"I'm sorry Larry." the Einstein apologized.

"Hey! That enough from you remember what happened last time?" Capone snapped and flicked Einstein's head. Kahmunrah just gave Larry a malicious grin as he yanked the tablet from the night guard's grasp and shoved the hour glass into his hands and Larry took it numbly. As the pharaoh made his way to the sarcophagus Elise turned her head to see the utter look of disbelief and despair on Larry's face and she automatically knew that he had given up all hope. She then looked over at Al's scowling face and she saw the gangster flick his gaze over to her then quickly back and his scowl seem to deepen.

"It must be devastating for you Larry to know that all of your valiant efforts were for naught," Kahmunrah placed the tablet into the sarcophagus and started pressing on specific hieroglyphs until there came a faint humming noise that quickly grew louder and filled the whole room. "Do you know what that humming sound means?" His manic grin faltered and he rolled his eyes when Ivan raised his hand in order to answer his question.

"It's rhetorical," he stated and Ivan slowly lowered his hand as he turned to face Larry, "That sound is the End!" Suddenly there was a bright light as the sarcophagus opened and warriors with bird heads marched out of the portal with their spears ready to attack. Elise was frozen in shock and fear as finally they came to a stop before Kahmunrah.

"Welcome to the new and extended reign of Kahmunrah, Fifth King of Egypt and now the world! Come forth my warriors of the damned and send Larry Daley and his friends to their doom!" the bird hybrids started to make their way towards Larry with their spears extended before them. The adrenaline and fear were pumping through Elise as her blood roared in her ears and time seemed to slow down for that one instant.

"Halt!" Everyone froze at the exclamation and Elise turned her head to the voice and saw a tiny figurine Roman general in the open windowsill sitting on top a squirrel "The mighty Octavius has returned and I ride on my mighty and ferocious steed, I ride the squirrel!"

"Do you wish to surrender honorably or will we end this with the spilling of your blood." Elise applauded the Roman's bravery as he threatened Kahmunrah but the pharaoh started laughing as he stared down at Octavius.

"This is your big rescue?" He asked Larry after he finally caught his breath and pointed to Octavius.

"No," Octavius answered for Larry not even losing a drop of his courage but instead he smiled as he pointed to the big glass window behind them, "This is."

Suddenly the ground started to shake and there was the loud sound of glass breaking as Elise witnessed Abraham Lincoln bust through the window and into the room. Fighting down the urge to take a step back but stopping herself at the reminder of the two normal Egyptian warriors that still had their weapons pressed against her throat Elise just stood transfixed as the famous president brushed off glass from his suit.

"What is that?" Kahmunrah questioned in amazement and the marble statue of the 16th president narrow his eyes and glower at the Egyptian.

"The name is Abraham Lincoln and you sir are in a heap of trouble!" Lincoln announced as he pointed to the pharaoh. Kahmunrah quickly ordered for his new army of hybrids to attack but as soon as they got close enough Lincoln just launched the hybrids across the room with his hand.

"Disgusting half-pigeons!" exclaimed Abraham in revulsion. As soon as the hybrids saw that their spears couldn't hurt the statue and they were being defeated they quickly turned around and started running back to the portal.

"No! Do not go back to the Underworld!" Kahmunrah cried out in exasperation while Octavius smiled at the antics and told the warriors that they should return back to the Underworld.

"Goodbye strange bird men!" as soon as the last hybrid warrior step through the portal and closed the sarcophagus Lincoln turned to face Larry who watched the whole event in astonishment. "It looks like my work here is finished. Remember son a house divided against itself cannot stand." and with those words of wisdom the president left the same way he came through the window. Nobody knew what to do next and Kahmunrah shifted nervously.

"Well that was awkward." he stated and Elise couldn't help but nod her head slightly in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Ivan asked and the Egyptian pharaoh was quiet for a moment before he turned his gaze to Elise and suddenly remembered his whole plan for her.

"I suppose we will just have to start by killing them ourselves. Mr. Capone would you please come here." Kahmunrah snapped his fingers and the soldiers next to Elise grabbed her by her shoulders and marched her to their king. Capone's eyes widened a fraction but he gave nothing away as he walked up to stand next to Kahmunrah.

One of your men has informed me that you have taken a liking to Ms. Miller," one of Kahmunrah's soldiers shoved one of Capone's gangsters in front of them and Elise instantly recognized him as the gangster that interrupted them while they were down at her work station.

"I do not appreciate weak men Mr. Capone and if this woman doesn't mean anything to you like she claims then you will have no problem killing her for me as a way of ensuring that you are not betraying me." Elise gave a slight groan of protest as she was shoved to her knees but didn't say anything as Al looked down at her then back up to Kahmunrah. Slowly lifting his gun into his black and white hands he aimed the muzzle straight at her head.

Elise looked past the barrel of the gun and instead look at Capone instead. She saw the conflict in his eyes but she knew that in order to keep him safe she would have to die. Accepting her fate she gave Al one last loving gaze and closed her eyes and waited.

"We are not going to attack RIGHT NOW!" casting her gaze to the side she saw Custer, Amelia, Able and a whole crowd of other museum exhibits. Suddenly everything happened at once as they charged towards Kahmunrah and his minions and pandemonium sprang forth as the battle started. Her two body guards left to join the battle and she was barely back on her feet before Elise was grabbed by the hand and drug behind a column. She was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by the monochrome gangster and she looked up to see the fear in Capone's eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking Elise, I almost had to kill you!" Elise couldn't help herself but the adrenaline was still pumping through her body and she started laughing so hard that it hurt.

Those guns don't even have bullets in them! Do you really think they would put ammunition in museum props? I went along with the whole thing so Amelia and the others would have enough time to get here. Admittedly I thought they were going to get here faster but-" familiar lips silenced her as Capone kissed her so hard that she felt dizzy when he finally released her so they could breathe.

"I hope you realize that I'm still pissed that you locked me into that closet." Elise laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips before noticing Larry take the tablet and start walking away from the fight.

"We'll talk some more later, right now you got to go help Larry," she said nodding her head to where Larry was headed and they followed. Napoleon and Ivan followed Capone and he gently pushed Elise behind a column while he and the other men confronted Larry.

"Hand over the tablet." Ivan demanded.

"Sure! No problem, you can have it. Just tell me who the boss is and I'll hand it right over," Larry just shrugged casually which caused Elise to question what the night guard was planning, "Or should I give it to Kahmunrah since he's like your grand master and all."

"He is not our master!" denied Napoleon.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that he is. I mean he just gives you an order and you guys follow it. But hey I'm probably wrong, I mean what do I know right? So just tell me who the boss is and you can have it," Elise instantly realized just what Larry was trying to do and she was having a hard time not laughing but just smiled instead. She saw that Capone stiffened slightly then relaxed and she assumed that he also realized that Larry was up to something.

"That'd be me." Al snapped his fingers to get Larry's attention and Elise swore that she saw the gangster give Larry a smug smile and a wink then tried to reach for the tablet but his hand was smacked away by Ivan.

"This man is nothing but a peasant! I am the only one here that is of noble birth," Ivan proclaimed as the tension thickened.

"Really? I mean he has more medals and a bigger hat." Larry pointed to Napoleon and Frenchman gave a big smile.

"Thank you!" Napoleon tried to reach for the tablet but his hand was smacked away by Capone.

"You may have a lot of medals but if you put one of you little grubby child hands on that tablet again it'll be the last thing that those little mitts of yours will ever touch," the Chicago mob boss was yelling at Napoleon.

Ivan stepped in between them and shoved Al away, "Why would you touch Nippy?"

"Hey I'm right here and I can handle this by myself okay?" Napoleon insisted.

"You can handle nothing! You can barely speak you fool!" Ivan retorted and Elise was instantly berating herself for not bringing popcorn because this whole conversation was really entertaining.

"You know what? No problem," Al said as he shoved Ivan out of the way and dropping his gun and stood in front of Napoleon, "I'll give it to ya. Ya see that?" Capone raised one hand and while Napoleon was distracted Al smacked him across the face. The Frenchman gave a tight smile then launched himself at Capone which resulted in all three men fighting and rolling around on the floor. Larry looked up from the fighting and noticed Elise and in return she gave him a shooing hand gesture to tell him to leave.

Elise was about to go break up the fighting men by herself but Capone was able to tear himself away and just left Ivan and Napoleon to continue fighting. The monochrome gangster quickly got up and lead Elise away and they made their way through the battle punching any of Kahmunrah's minions that got in their way. Suddenly a humming sound filled the air and Elise turned to see Larry disarming Kahmunrah with his flashlight as they stood before the portal to the Underworld.

"What are you?" Kahmunrah questioned in awe.

"I'm the night guard." Larry proudly proclaimed the shoved Kahmunrah with all his might into the portal the closed the sarcophagus behind him. Everyone gave a huge cheer at the defeat of Kahmunrah and Elise turned to face Capone who was picking up his fedora that fell to the floor during the battle.

"Are you okay?" Elise asked in concern as she cupped his face in her hands and looked him over.

"I'm fine, it takes a whole lot more that a couple punches to take me out." Capone replied and gave her a smug smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"The Battle of the Smithsonian," everyone turned to see Custer standing on one of the treasure mounds with a flag in one of his hands, "the greatest battle that the world will never know.

"We'll know." Larry stated with a smile as everyone around the room nodded in agreement.

"I'll always remember this night." Elise smiled and Al lowered his head and kissed her gently in agreement. And it was that exact moment of pure bliss and happiness that Elise vowed that she would never forget the feeling of being kissed and wrapped in the arms of the man she loved.

_  
**Hello! This is my longest chapter and I feel mentally drained now that I finished so there will be grammar/spelling mistakes. BTW this is not the ending of my story because I planned out two endings and I couldn't choose between the two. Sorry to cut this short but thank you to you all and please review! -Christina.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Larry!" Elise called out to the night guard but he wasn't prepared for when the brunette practically tackled him and gave him a hug, "Very nice job with defeating a centuries old Pharaoh with a flashlight."

"Thanks, good job rallying the troops," Larry replied distressed and Elise basked in the glory of making Larry uncomfortable with her hug but eventually she let him go. As soon as she did Capone immediately reclaimed his place by her side by wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her closer to him.

"What are you planning to do next?" Elise asked.

"I don't know," Larry admitted then looked at the female aviator that walked up to join the conversation "Think you could hook us up with a ride back to New York?"

"I think I might be able to lend you a hand Mr. Daley." Amelia took the night guard's hand and gave Larry a sweet smile which he returned. Elise looked back and forth between the two and quickly wondered what happened between them after she was captured.

"Can we come to New York with you?" Capone suddenly questioned and motioned to himself and all of the other ex-henchmen of Kahmunrah. Larry didn't look thrilled at the idea at first but one look at the death glare that Elise was sending him and he quickly changed his mind.

"Fine," Larry said defeated, "Napoleon, Ivan and you can ride in the plane but your little henchmen need to stay in the shipping container until I can get it shipped back to New York."

"Yes sir!" Capone gave a mock salute and in return Larry just rolled his eyes and walked away to join his friends.

"That was sweet getting Larry to bring Napoleon and Ivan along as well." Elise gave Al a peck on the lips and in return the gangster just tightened his hold on her.

"Eh, they've kinda grown on me." Capone shrugged his shoulders in indifference but gave her a smirk and a wink.

"Come on! We got to get you all back before sunrise." Larry announced and everyone started to make their way either back to their exhibits, the shipping container downstairs or to Amelia's plane so they could load up.

"We'd better hurry," the gangster smiled down at her and tugged at her hand but she remained rooted to the ground.

"I can't go," Elise stated and Al's smile was swiftly wiped off his face, caught up in all of the excitement of the moment and drunk off of Capone's affection Elise remembered the biggest problem in their plan.

"What do ya mean?" Al was obviously confused at her reluctance and Elise needed to explain, and quickly.

"I still have my job and apartment here, I can't just up and leave," Elise witnessed disappointment and hurt quickly flash in his eyes so she reassured him, "I'm not saying that I don't want to go with you, I'm just saying that I can't...yet."

"Will I be able to contact you?" Al's shoulder's slumped slightly and the brunette in his arms gave a him a small smile because she knew that he accepted the fact that she wasn't able to come back to New York with him. Pulling out a pen that she always kept in the pocket of her blazer she took one of his hands and wrote down a series of numbers, at the same time she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Get a move on you two," they both jumped in when they heard the night guard's Larry motioned for the couple to hurry up which they did but with each step Elise felt her heart tearing itself apart into small pieces.

"Promise you'll come back to me." Al stated gruffly as they stood waiting while everyone filed into the red plane.

"I promise." was Elise's reply as a few tears escaped and slid down her cheeks. Seeing that it was his time to board the plane he gently cupped her cheeks and gave her one last tender kiss. It wasn't a kiss goodbye but instead it was a kiss to hold them over until the next time they would see each other and to remind them of their promise.

And as the plane flew away into the night Elise watched it until she couldn't see it anymore and she immediately felt that she had made the biggest mistake of her entire life.

_3 months later..._

"I'm on my way to the museum, I'll be there in about five minutes," the brunette could hardly contain her excitement as her cabbie drove past the sparkling lights of New York. After the events of the Smithsonian Elise found a new sense of excitement in her life that wasn't there before that made everyone question what happened to the workaholic that they knew and someone she definitely had to thank was Larry. Not only did he help Capone contact her but after Al told him about her book he gave her the contact information for his friend Rebecca.

Because Rebecca also knew about the exhibits coming to life at night and successfully published her own book she and Elise became fast friends. Every couple of days they would meet and have lunch together and one day Rebecca introduced Elise to her publisher. It was a couple weeks later that she got a call from the same publisher telling her that she wanted to publish Elise's book. Elise was over the moon when her book finally came out and although it would probably never be a number one seller she was receiving praise from different historians about her book.

"Are you sure he doesn't know?" Elise had to make sure that Capone had no idea that she was on her way to visit him. Finally able to gather enough money for an apartment and resigning her position at the Smithsonian Elise was given a job at Larry's museum which was why she was in New York.

"I'm positive, he knows absolutely nothing about it." the brunette smiled as her plan to surprise the bootlegger was coming along nicely. Quickly saying her goodbye to Larry she paid the taxi driver and got out at the steps of the Museum of Natural History. She was slightly taken aback at the large amount of people that were going up and down the steps of the museum and when she finally walked in she was amazed at all of the tourists.

"Elise!" turned towards the voice and saw Larry making his way to her.

"Hey!" Elise quickly gave the night guard a hug and he awkwardly patted her back until she let go. Giving Larry a smile she motioned around to all of the people in the museum"You guys are busy tonight."

"Admission has gone through the roof since we kept the museum open during the night and offered tours," Larry explained proudly as they made their way through the crowds.

"Congrats Larry," Elise smiled at the night guard, entering the office she sat down at the desk that Al usually occupied when he made his calls to her.

"Thanks Elise, I'll tell Capone that it's time for his nightly call," Larry turned around and left Elise alone in the office to wait for the gangster. She didn't have to wait long as Al Capone quickly walked into the office and as soon as he saw her he just stood there frozen while she just gave him a smug smile.

"Miss me?" Elise giggled at Al's shock but didn't waste any time launching herself from her chair into his arms. Feeling the vibrations of Capone's deep chuckle Elise leaned back a little just in time for him to cup her cheek in his hand and finally kiss her. The kiss was full of passion and it was a balm for Elise's heart that was desperately missing him after he left and it was right there that she made another promise not to ever leave his loving embrace again.

"What are you doing here?" Al whispered in awe at the fact that Elise was right there in front of him after they finally broke away from their kiss.

"I came to visit you, and give you the good news," she explained.

"You being here is more than enough good news," Capone tried to steal another kiss but Elise moved her head and he only got her cheek.

"You are looking at the author of a published book about Al Capone," She saw the proud look on Al's face and was filled with the urge to kiss him again but continued on with her news, "and you are also looking at the new tour guide and archive manager here at the museum."

"Are ya kidding?!" Elise was quickly wrapped back up in his arms as he picked her off the ground and spun her around while simultaneously planting kisses on her face.

"Nope," she giggled as Al placed her back on the ground, "got an apartment and I'm gonna start on Tuesday."

Al just placed his forehead against Elise's and they just stood there for a while until he just took her hand and started leading her out of the office.

"Let's find somewhere else to talk."  
_

"What would your men say if they saw you like this?" She teased lightly raking her fingers through the mobster's hair as he laid his head down on her lap while they watched the night sky on top of the museum's roof.

"If they know what's good for them and their health they wouldn't say anything," came his reply as he gave her a lazy smile. Reaching up he took one of her hands out of his hair while his other hand pulled her down for a thorough kiss which left Elise both satisfied and questioning why she ever spent such a long time away from him.

"How did I ever get a gal like you Birdie?"

"What are you talking about," Elise questioned and tilted her head slightly in curiosity as Al slowly sat up and looked at her seriously.

"Think about it, we're practically polar opposites and the only time we get to see each other is at night. Then, there is the situation that I'm nothing more than an exhibit in a museum who doesn't deserve any of this, least of all you. You deserve a man who will love you, grow old with you, and can be with you all day rather than several hours each night." Capone was obviously frustrated and instead of looking at her he just stared at the lights of the city.

"You know what I think?" Elise cupped his cheek tenderly and turned his head so he was looking at her.

"We never know what tomorrow will hold or how many nights or days you have left but right now, right here, there is nowhere else I would rather be and with no one else I would rather be with than you." giving him a dazzling smile she captured his lips with her own as he wrapped his arms around her body to keep her anchored to him. She would never tell him but Elise was also worried about the future but for now she knew that she was meant to be in his arms surrounded by his love.

_I'm finally home._


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Well, this is it. I know that I said that I would post two endings to this story but looking over my second ending I wasn't happy with it and I wasn't sure how you guys would like it so that is the reason for only one ending. This is the FIRST time I have ever written a fanfiction and this is also the first time that I have ever finished a story that I have written. I have so many people to thank for supporting me because if it wasn't for these people I would've given up on this story so thank you so much to:

_Favorited: _**Seanchow806Napoleonic (story and author), fothchic6, RoseBlack74, vxnityprince (story and author), Yukira-Kuchiki, sesshomarusmate54, UltimateOne (story and author), Unique93, HeavensWeatherHellsCompany, Darkmoon472, ladybug213, bluefan95, ToxicFireStarter, CrazyGlitch, Ammee (story and author)**

_Followed:_**Queen of Letters, Vivig1212, ChaoticDiamond, , IKhandoZatman, starswillreign123432, , Saskia D. Fox, angelic13demon, xahndra, Katya Romanov, Nzingha28, vxnityprince (story and author), LimitedLegendFTW, Yukira-Kuchiki, ilookhotinblack, SincerelyAnOpporunist, UltimateOne, Jisselle In Wonderland, Darkmoon472, Marta512, ninja enchantress, Ammee **

_Reviewed:_ **spatterson, Ega9987, Saskia , IKhandoZatman, ilookhotinblack, Ammee**

**(Sorry if I typed anybody's name wrong or forgot someone)**

**IKhandoZatman **left a review that said: "please tell me it's not over yet." and in response I say...it depends. I am **NOT** done writing for NATM because I am now writing a different Al Capone/OC called **Begin Again** which I hope will turn out well (keep your fingers crossed) and thank you to those who have already checked it out. Now when it comes to Al Capone and Elise I don't really want it to end here. I was thinking about the idea of creating another story that would just be Capone/Elise one shots, drabbles, prompts, and scenes that didn't make it into this story (like the second ending I promised). I'm leaving this idea completely up to you the reader if this is something you would be interested in and if you guys would like to read more stories with Capone and Elise. Thank you once again for all of the love and support you guys have given me and goodbye for now! -Christina


End file.
